bionicwoman_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionic Woman
Bionic Woman Wiki is a collaborative website about the new NBC Bionic Woman series starring Michelle Ryan as Jaime Sommers. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article; check out the FAQ to get started! *On March 18, 2008, David Eick confirmed to SciFi.com, the official website of the Sci-Fi Channel, that NBC has cancelled Bionic Woman, although an official announcement still has not been made.http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=1&id=50610 However, the series has not been included on NBC's announced 2008-09 schedule, announced in early April. * A UK/Region 2 DVD release for the eight episodes of Bionic Woman has been announced as May 18. Unlike the North American release, the UK issue is simply subtitled "Season One".http://www.amazon.co.uk/Bionic-Woman-Complete-Michelle-Ryan/dp/B0013U4RTG/ * On March 18, 2008, the eight broadcast episodes of Bionic Woman were released on DVD in Region 1 (North America). Optimistically subittled "Volume One", the two-disc set also includes "electronic press kit"-style interviews with stars Michelle Ryan, Miguel Ferrer and Katee Sackhoff, a featurette on "real-life bionics", featurettes on the stunts and the making of the pilot episode's car crash sequence, and commentary on the pilot by David Eick. The set does not include the unbroadcast version of the pilot episode. As of March 18, NBC has yet to announce whether the series has been cancelled, although many TV-related blogs and forums seem to take this as a given. * As of March 1, 2008 the fate of the series remains in limbo as NBC has yet to announce officially whether the series has been cancelled or will return for additional episodes as previously announced. On Feb. 20, the blog SyFy Portal, citing a TV Guide column, reported that cast and crew of Bionic Woman had been informed the series was cancelled, and in fact the report itself was headlined "Bionic Woman cancelled". As a result news forums began buzzing with discussion that the series had been cancelled. However, as the SyFy Portal writer indicates, NBC has as of Feb. 20 had made no official announcement, and he stresses that discussion of the series' demise is to be treated as a rumor only. http://www.syfyportal.com/news424740.html Jaime Sommers isn't the only TV cyborg fighting for her life; ratings for Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles have plummeted since its high-rated premiere in January -- much as what happened to Bionic Woman -- and like Bionic Woman its home network, Fox, did not announce a resumption of production following the WGA strike. A Los Angeles Times article on the post-WGA season listed Terminator as being "on the bubble".http://www.zap2it.com/tv/zap-striketvgrid-2008,0,5208206.htmlstory Originally scheduled for a 13-week run, Terminator's strike-abbreviated, nine-episode first (and only?) season concluded on March 3 with no immediate announcement of its fate. * On Feb. 13, NBC made its first post-WGA strike announcements regarding which series will return to production for the balance of the 2007-08 season and which shows would return in the fall. No mention was made of whether Bionic Woman would be renewed in the fall, however a news report by Zap2It.com indicated that Bionic Woman is considered to have completed its filming for the season, apparently contradicting an earlier announcement by NBC-Universal that production would resume after the strike.http://www.zap2it.com/tv/news/zap-nbcreturndates,0,5166001.story * The 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America Strike officially ended on Feb. 13, with TV series production expected to resume in time to allow some series to air additional episodes before the end of the season. The fate of Bionic Woman remains unknown pending any announcement by NBC. A Feb. 8 report on entertainment news site Zap2It.com, citing industry experts, says the end of the strike could result in "sudden death" for Bionic Woman if NBC decides it's not worth saving, even though previous reports indicated a commitment by NBC-Universal to at least complete the series' original 13-episode commitment.http://www.zap2it.com/tv/news/zap-strikeendgame0208,0,1810839.story A grid published by the Los Angeles Times indicating the post-strike status of the various network shows categorizes Bionic Woman under the column "Dead?"http://www.zap2it.com/tv/zap-striketvgrid-2008,0,5208206.htmlstory * Universal Studios announced on January 30, 2008 that the first eight episodes of Bionic Woman will be released to DVD in Region 1 (North America) on March 18, 2008 as Bionic Woman Volume 1. Besides the eight pre-WGA Strike episodes, the 2-disc set will also include commentary on the pilot episode, several behind-the-scenes featurettes, and a featurette on real-life bionics. Cover art for the DVD release was released later in the day. http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Bionic-Woman-Volume-1/8883 * Last episode: * Bionic Woman having technical difficulties 1 November 2007 *'We love spoilers and leaks!' If you've seen any information about the show, go ahead and add it! *Lots of pages need work! Help build the pages on Actors and Characters. NBC's Universal Television Studio is presenting a 2007 avatar of The Bionic Woman. The new one is simply named Bionic Woman and is slated to premier on 26th September at 9 pm Eastern. The production team consists of David Eick (Battlestar Galactica), Glen Morgan (The X-Files), Michael Dinner (Kidnapped) -- who also directed the pilot -- and Jason Smilovic (Lucky Number Slevin). Laeta Kalogridis (Birds of Prey) is also an executive producer on the pilot. At the opening of the series we see that Jaime Sommers is a normal bartender. Her life is full of the typical struggles of a single woman living with her teenage sister who randomly threatens to move back in with their (presumably troubled) father. Jamie's boyfriend is shown giving a lecture on advanced prosthetics surgery early on in the show. Later while driving home together, a truck collides with their car driven by her boyrfriend Will. Will realizes her only hope of survival is to undergo a high-tech exclusive and secret surgery to replace both of her legs, right arm, ear and eye. She wakes up before the glowing nano-particles have finished repairing her legs. Thinking she is having a nightmare -- she pushes Will away, a little too hard and breaks his right arm. She is then put back under anesthesia. After the surgery, her newly acquired extraordinary abilities are explained to her. She also discovers that she is expected to repay the debts incurred for the 50 million dollar military funded surgery. Her first test is to confront the first Bionic woman Sarah Corvus after she assassinates her boyfriend Will with a sniper rifle. After the climactic fight she decides she will have to avenge her boyfriends death at the hands of the first bionic woman. She strikes a deal with the head of the secret organization to repay her debt. She agrees to work for secret organization by working for them part-time so she does not have to abandon her sister, meanwhile receiving the training she needs to properly use her new bionic powers to defeat the evil bionic woman Sarah Corvus. Other stars of Bionic Woman include Lucy Hale as Becca, Jaime's younger sister; Miguel Ferrer (Crossing Jordan) as Jonas, the man who employs Jaime's boyfriend; Chris Bowers (Rescue Me) as Will, Jaime's boyfriend, who performs the operation indicated above; Will Yun Lee (Witchblade) as Jae, leader of the specialized operations team; and Molly Price (Third Watch), as Ruth, Jonas' second-in-command. :*Jaime Sommers: Michelle Ryan :*Will Anthros: Chris Bowers :*Jonas Bledsoe: Miguel Ferrer :*Jae Huang: Will Yun Lee :*Becca Sommers: Lucy Hale :*Ruth Treadwell: Molly Price :*Sarah Corvus: Katee Sackhoff Visit our sister site, The Bionic Wiki, to learn about the original 1970s Bionic Woman and the franchise that launched the series. Other sources of information on Bionic Woman may be found in our links section. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |}